


Worth It

by YoungSoon



Series: Monsta X Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gambit Wonho, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Rogue I.M, Romance, X-men Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: One touch could kill. One touch could scar for life. But taking the risk is absolutely worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Bingo sheet 3: X-MEN AU
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTE: _cher_ \- darling in French. It's a Gambit thing :3

Wonho peaks around the corner of the bright lit living room locking his purple gleaming eyes on his target. This maneuver is probably the most dangerous he has done in a while, most challenging and he must admit his palms start to sweat. But the target is alone, the room is empty and he might not get another chance like this in a while. He has to move now.

Quickly he throws his brown duster coat of his shoulder and takes a sprinting position. He licks lips as he watches the green clad form moving by the rows of books on the right side of the room. A slow count till three and Wonho launches forward, the air making his brown locks fly away from his face, as he swipes the target of his feet and in his arms and without a single word presses his lips against the confused man’s in his arms.

He feels the tingle, the electricity running through him and he feels like a masochistic adrenaline junkie. His head starts to pulsate and dizziness kicks in after mere two second in which the other can’t react before he pushes him away with all his might. Wonho is already too dazed to hold the man back as he almost literally jumps out of his arms and pushes the brunette on the sofa conveniently behind him.

“Are you fucking crazy?” comes an outraged shriek, the man’s usually deep voice going two octaves higher and breaking in the process. “You have a fucking death wish, don’t you?” he continues in the scratchy, relatively high pitched voice. His cheeks are flushed deep pink and even though he is now throwing a fit, he liked it and needed it as desperately as Wonho did.

“It’s worth it, cher*,” Wonho smirks and blinks slowly, his vision a bit blurry, heart racing and breathing still heavy. It’s insanity to play with something more powerful and dangerous than fire like this, but incredibly satisfying at the same time.

“You’re crazy,” the man in green and yellow suit shakes head and turns around to walk away. Wonho barely manages to jump up from the couch in his wobbly state and grab the man by his wrist and pull him back. It’s obvious other is not even resisting because Wonho’s strength hasn’t returned fully yet.

He pulls just a tad smaller male closer, his arm naturally going to the small of other’s back, his middle and ring fingers, the only two safe from direct skin contact, curl under the man’s chin. It’s unbelievably hard to not lay kisses on the rounded cheeks and the cute nose, to not caress the soft skin and get lost in a kiss. It’s the biggest test Wonho has ever faced.

“I’m absolutely crazy, cher. I’m crazy for you.” he speaks softly and quietly and moves closer, less than a millimeter left between their noses. One deeper inhale and they would touch. One slightest sway and shock waves would swallow Wonho again. He would take it, he could take it, because at the end it was what both of them needed, it was as necessary as air, no matter how one side tried to deny it. Boldy Wonho tries to move even closer, closing the miniscule gap left between them but a glove clad hand on his chest pushes him back, 

“Don’t,” comes the softest whisper, the deep brown, near black bangs with the menacingly white strand of hair contrasting with them, throw dark shadows over the soft face. Instead of moving away Wonho pulls the man closer, letting him to hide in Wonho’s embrace. Holding back for Wonho already was hell, but for the man he know didn’t want to let go, letting a moment takeover could cost someone’s life. 

“Yo, I.M! Ouh, sorry,” a voice interrupts the moment and both men pull apart instantly. I.M’s cheek are still light pink and he looks insanely adorable when flustered like this. Who would believe this precious and beautiful creature could kill with a single touch, that a simple skin to skin contact could drain all life force out of another person. Above all, who would think that such power is out of his control.

“Yeah, what’s up,” I.M speaks to the bright-red haired man going by the name Honey standing in the door aisle. He awkwardly runs his fingers through this hair and tries to smooth out his outfit, even though it’s perfectly fine.

“Can you help me in the control room?” he asks and points to the direction of the room. I.M let’s out a short ‘sure’ and looks at Wonho for a second before leaving with the red hair. There’s a short moment of silence in the room before the brunet let’s out a frustrated growl and falls back in the sofa, covering his eyes with hands. He stays like that for long minutes, contemplating on his own uselessness until someone clears their throat next to him.

He remove his hands from his eyes and sits up, his eyes first focusing on his duster coat in someone’s hand stretched out to him. “Found this in the hallway,” speaks the man with long-ish hair, large kind eyes and soft features. If Wonho remembered correctly his name was Jeonghan.

“Thanks,” Wonho murmurs as he takes the coat and finds his loyal deck of cards in the inner pocket, hoping the fiddling with his favorite objects would help to ease away the ridiculously helpless feeling he had now. He had no way to help I.M to control his powers, he couldn’t help him to be ‘normal’ at least for a day and that was more than just frustrating.

He shuffles the cards furiously, Jeonghan sitting in a chair a bit further observing him over the edge of the book he had picked up. The cards fly around his hands and move through his fingers skillfully and it is need a great distraction, yet the aggravating thoughts are still there and with pure frustration Wonho just thinks of blowing something up, of letting this energy out and throws a card across the room. Instead of glowing bright - all the energy of it concentrated to a bursting point - and exploding, it graciously flops on the floor. 

“What the heck?” he murmurs and picks another card from the deck and holds it between his middle and ring finger, trying to ignite the crazy molecule dance that would set it ablaze, just like he did ouh so often, yet nothing happens. There’s a giggle from Jeonghan’s chair and he looks at the long-haired man.

“You must have forgotten that if I am in the same room as you, your powers won’t work,” he says casually with a smile. “I neutralize every single mutant power in close proximity to me,” he ads and returns to his book. Yes, of course, this kid was new here with ability beyond unique. 

Suddenly as if a light bulb lights in Wonho’s head. He jumps up from the sofa and walks, almost runs straight to the Professor’s office. He might not be as useless and powerless as he thought.

“What exactly have you planned again?” I.M sighs as he allows himself to be dragged down one of the long corridors of the mansion. Wonho seems overly excited, giddy and nearly levitating around and it’s extremely suspicious. He leads I.M into a room and locks the door. There’s nothing special about it - a bed, a wardrobe, few cabinets, old-looking rug - and that it is even stranger. There’s nothing extraordinarily romantic, which would be Wonho’s go to once in awhile, and it’s disturbing.

“What’s going…” I.M can’t even manage to finish a sentence as Wonho’s lips are on his and he can’t fight back. He’s pulled close to the muscular body somehow stuffed in the tight blue and purple combo, knocking air out of his lungs. The slightly taller male’s lips are brave and bold, not even thinking of backing away. It’s impossible to resist, to not kiss back but I.M has to pull back. He has to, as Wonho’s life might depend on it. 

It’s a struggle more with himself than the broad-shoulder male, but he manages to pull away from the kiss, yet remains in Wonho’s embrace, which isn’t even a bit weaker than before. “Is this the day you want to die?” he asks with anger about the ridiculously dangerous actions boiling in him, yet he receives a mischievous smirk in return. 

“No. This is the day when we will live,” Wonho replies with a smile and only then it hits I.M - he’s fine. He’s not passing out or convulsing in the floor due to the long lip lock. He is perfectly fine and even strangely, his eyes are deep, warm brown not the electric magenta color as usually. Something is terribly off and I.M tries to pull away but instead his pushed down on the soft bed behind them.

“Wonho, what’s going on?” he finally asks as he is trapped underneath the larger male. The later shakes his head and leans closer gently kissing the shocked male before drawing back again.

“Hoseok,” he says and the level of confusion just goes higher. “For now I am Hoseok, not Wonho. And you are ChangKyun, not I.M. No powers, no secret identities - just us, cher,” he sort of explains but everything is still in a mix in ChangKyun’s head. It doesn’t get any clearer when Wonho, no, Hoseok kisses him again. Absolutely naturally Changkyun melts into the kiss - his first very proper kiss to which he can respond wholeheartedly, despite the confusion.

His hands tangle in Hoseok’s brown locks and he can feel how the body above his sinks lower, their chest meeting, and such closeness is absolutely intoxicating. He can feel the heat Hoseok radiates and automatically it’s addicting and ChangKyun needs more, despite the insane amount of questions he has.

“I still don’t get it,” he breathes against Hoseok’s lips when they finally part for longer than a second. “How?” 

“Do you really want to know?” the brunette ask and ChangKyun nods. “You know Jeonghan?” ChangKyun nods again and already is concerned. “Do you know his ability?” comes another question and ChangKyun’s eyes go big. He sits up making Hoseok to move back.

“Have you hidden the poor boy under the bed?” ChangKyun shrieks and for a second Hoseok is the one who is confused before he can formulate an answer.

“Of course not. He is behind this wall,” Hoseok points to the wall behind ChangKyun, “listening to some music and meditating to practice the control over his powers. His aim is to focus it on this room. Now before you freak out, it’s an approved exercise, not just my idea. We are just using it to the fullest.” he smiles brightly, but ChangKyun can’t smile back. This plan had so many flaws and they all instantly attacked him with all the tragic outcomes.

“What if he moves? What if he leaves the room? What if his concentration wavers? What if... “ ChangKyun begins to murmur, his hands shaking at the very thought of what being too close at such moment would do. A hand settles on his trembling one and another one cups his cheek lovingly. Only now he notices Hoseok’s gloves are gone. Those are just his hands - a bit rough to the touch, yet warm and safe - on his skin and he can’t help but to relax into the touch.

“But what if not? What if none of that happens?” Hoseok’s voice is soft and quiet even though they are the only people in the room, the doors are locked and the walls are thick. “Don’t overthink, cher. Let’s use this chance, please?” his thumb gently runs over ChangKyun’s cheek and his warmth only gets more and more irresistible. “Isn’t the risk worth it?” 

“Nothing is worth losing you, especially because of my own fault,” ChangKyun whispers and regretfully the warm, rough hand leaves his cheek but joins the other one, lifting his hands up. Carefully, Hoseok takes off the gloves still covering ChangKyun’s hands before lifting them up to his lips and pressing a kiss on each of them. He places ChangKyun’s palms on his cheeks, leaning into the touch, his eyes locked with ChangKyun’s and even if it’s all so simple, so innocent it means the world to ChangKyun.

“Let’s risk it. Remember, it’s not easy to get rid of me,” Hoseok smiles and ChangKyun can feel how the muscles of his face moves and this direct sensation is more to explain. He had never felt it so intimately, so closely. 

“Okay,” he nods and finally lets his fingers to remember the texture of Hoseok’s skin. 

“What do you want to do? Say whatever you want. Pretend we have all the time on the world and anything is possible, cher,” Hoseok encourages him, his hands resting on top of ChangKyun’s. 

“Even if it’s stupid?” ChangKyun finally smiles and sees the brightest smile blossoming on Hoseok’s lips in response.

“Especially then,” his eyes are warm and radiate so much unmistakable love ChangKyun’s mouth moves on it’s own, letting the first thing rolling around in his head to slip from his lips,

“I want to touch you,” he blurts out but Hoseok doesn’t seem to be taken aback, shocked or amused. “I mean… everything. With no barriers. To finally know how it feels to touch another human,” it’s hard for ChangKyun himself to understand the words coming from his lips, yet before he can fully understands his own request hoseok slips out of his reach and stands up. He’s not saying a single thing but locking his eyes with ChangKyun’s, smirking devilishly before starting to take off his suit piece by piece. 

The tight blue and purple combo peels off revealing the toned body it had cling onto and ChangKyun just observes with his mouth slightly open. He barely blinks until Hoseok is only in his underwear and climbs back on bed. The smirk is still on his lips as he steals a kiss from the stunned ChangKyun and while distracting him unzips his suit aswell.

It’s a naturally fluid cooperation and no longer than few minutes pass before they are equally undressed, melted together in a kiss and embrace. It’s absolutely new sensation that makes sparkles jump around ChangKyun’s skin and he tries not to get too excited, still keeping all the things that could go wrong. Hoseok’s kisses that go from his lips over his jw and down his neck do distract, but not completely.

“Cher, stop,” Hoseok whispers against his neck, leaving a love bite right where his lips just were. “Don’t overthink. Just do what you want to do,” he pulls away from ChangKyun, half an arm's reach away. “I’m all yours,” he smiles as he sits in front of the other and even though the fear is there, it’s too irresistible to say no.

Hoseok closes his eyes and inhales deeply as he sees ChangKyun shifting and anticipates to feel his hands anywhere on his body. For his shock he feels the delicate fingers running through his hair first. He opens his eyes and observes the absolute concentration on ChangKyun’s face as he plays with Hoseok’s brown locks for what seems forever but not enough at the same time. He moves his hands simultaneously down the sides of his face, running his thumbs over Hoseok’s eyebrows and marking the shape of his eyes. Carefully he redraws the lines of his cheeks, his nose, lips and jawline, focusing intensely on his own hands on Hoseok’s skin. His hands wander to the sides of Hoseok’s head, not skipping the lines of his ears, before going down his neck and shoulders. Almost too timidly he runs his hands to his shoulder blades and back to his shoulders, up and down his arms before moving down his chest, stopping right above Hoseok’s heart.

It looks like ChangKyun is absolutely mesmerized by the actual sensation of someone's heart beating underneath his palm. He snaps out of it rather soon and his fingers continue to redraw the lines of muscles on Hoseok’s stomach and sides before trailing down to his thighs. He moves his hands back up, stopping at Hoseok’s rapidly beating heart again and this time the latter keeps ChangKyun’s hand there.

“This is exactly how crazy for you I am, cher,” he locks his eyes with ChangKyun’s and he feels his heart beating even faster. “Now, let me prove it,” he adds and there’s a small nod before he moves forward, pushing ChangKyun down on the bed and hovering above him. He lays countless kisses on other’s skin and lets his own fingers to remember each curve, each scar and dent on the other male’s body. He worships it with his lips and lets himself to be rewarded with the sweetest and bravest kisses .

There’s no rush as hands travels over skin in thousands of ways, of lips and teeth marking new found territories, sweet nothings whispered and the air getting heavier. There’s no sense of urgency when moans and groans, small whimpers and grunts swirl in the air. It’s something perfectly harmonious and ridiculously beautiful. No matter how cheesy and embarrassing it is to admit, Hoseok must admit he sheds a tear himself as he sees ChangKyun’s beautiful brown eyes watery and filled with countless beautiful emotions from love to joy to gratitude and bliss. In all seriousness this was the best day of his entire life, all the dirt of the past suddenly gone, when nothing more but  _ now _ mattered.

He doesn’t want to think on how long they had to wait,to run around in circles fearing their own desires and how much it meant to be there and now - sweaty, dirty, sticky, drained - in each other’s arms. Savouring the moment was far too important and it was a perfect idylle, a perfect silence and comfiness of enjoying other’s body warmth.

“And what now?” ChangKyun asks quietly and Wonho looks down at the man lying on his chest comfortably. “How do you imagine us go about our lives when this will no longer be possible?”  he looks up and it is a valid question.

“Not the last time our new friend will have to practice so we will use all chances we get” he says as a fact. “And, well, perhaps you won’t push me away anymore. That could make things easier, cher,” he runs his finger through ChangKyun’s hair, playing with the snow white strand. 

“Why do you even put up with me doing that - pushing you away?” comes another question and Hoseok motions ChangKyun to move a bit and soon as the later does he presses their lips together for countless time.

“Because I know why you do it. Because you care about me - this silly moth that keeps on getting too close to the flame searching for warmth,” he caresses ChangKyun’s cheek and pecks the tip of his nose. “It’s worth it to have my wings get burned once in awhile,” he ads reading the clear disapprovement in ChangKyun’s face. “Who knows, maybe if I will pester you enough, you will learn to control this power either out of anger or frustration,” he smirks and lets his left hand to grab ChangKyun’s butt, just to receive a hard punch on the shoulder. He’s about to say something when an obnoxious noise goes off next to the bed on the nightstand.

“Damn it,” Hoseok let’s out a curse and reaches over to turn it off. “Jeonghan’s exercise will end in 20 minutes,” he states sadly and the playfully cosy atmosphere suddenly changes. “We need to get ready to…” 

“Yeah, I get it,” ChangKyun jumps up suddenly, and starts to pick up his clothes that are on the floor, already ready storm to the bathroom connected to the room, but Hoseok manages to capture him and lock in an embrace. “Let go,” he whispers barely audibly and half heartedly tries to wiggle of Hoseok’s hold.

“Cher… what’s wrong?” Hoseok holds the smaller male as close as he can and as tightly as he can.

“I am what’s wrong. In less than 20 minutes I will be the thing that’s wrong… again,” ChangKyun whispers and Hoseok doesn’t know what else to do but to place kisses on ChangKyun’s head and run his hand over his skin tenderly.

“Nu-uh, cher. There’s nothing wrong with you now and won’t be after those counted minutes,” Hoseok whispers against other’s hair, his eyes going to the clock, showing just 15 minutes left until the magic will fade. “Want to hit the shower together?” he offers but ChangKyun shakes his head. “Okay. Then go first, okay?” now there is a nod and before he let’s ChangKyun go he once more kisses him - deeply, passionately and desperately. It’s an unwilling parting but they don’t have much choice.

By the time Hoseok, no, Wonho gets out of the shower, his eyes are gleaming electric magenta again. It’s a pity as ChangKyun found his warm brown eyes irresistible. He watches how the broad male wiggles back in the tight suit, the skin ChangKyun could finally feel just 30 minutes ago disappearing under fabric. He is almost in trance remembering the recent blissful events and snaps out only when a hand is reached out for him.

“Let’s go?” Wonho asks and ChangKyun nods, not even thinking twice before taking his hand. He doesn’t let go when they exit the room and holds back a smile when Wonho squeezes his glove-clad hand reassuringly. Maybe not pushing him away was better. Maybe, indeed, because of him ChangKyun could learn to control his own power. Maybe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a HUGE X-Men fan and my second favorite after Wolverine is no one else but Gambit. Adding to that Rogue and Gambit have such AMAZING relationship with so many versions in both comics and cartoons. There are so man arcs for them - when they work out, when they don't, when they become regular humans, when Rogue learns to control her powers SO MANY OPTIONS, but I came up with this.  
> I have made so many references on the source material regarding outfits and hairstyles and all that, I hope it's not too much. I low key sneaked in some very minor call back of the source material character pasts too.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it :D
> 
> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
>   
>  **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [WonKyun drabbles : The Last Of The Real Ones ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358346) **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) **||** [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Silent Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||** [A Little Less 16 Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344) **||**


End file.
